


Don't Tell

by melikaioke



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- A storm had hit Winterfell, and woke a certain Stark. He ran to the one room he never thought he would be welcome in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

The night was as wild as ever, the storm echoing through the castle. Lightening crackling in the sky and sending flashes of light into the bed chambers. Catelyn has put Robb and Sansa to bed, and left Jon to be tended by one of the children’s hand maidens. Everyone was sound asleep, except one Stark. 

The darkness had swallowed his room whole the only light that came through was from the lightning flashes. He hated storms, more than he hated looking at Sir Rodrick when he was scolded for his bad sword fighting. But there was nothing he could do about it, so he sunk himself into his furs and closed his eyes tight. Jon felt himself get used to the rumbling thunder and lightning, until the lightening cracked through the sky and the thunder was loud enough to shake the walls of Winterfell's castle. He threw back his furs and sprung from his bed, Jon stopped when he reached his chamber door. He listened, "It stopped..." 

Another crack of thunder filled the castle walls; Jon flung the door opened and ran down the stone halls. Usually he went to Robb's room but tonight he found himself running to his Lord father’s chambers. He didn’t think twice about opening and closing the door. When Jon realized where he was he stopped and stared at the bed. His father was asleep, snoring and almost hidden underneath his furs. Lady Stark was also asleep, laying quietly beside her Lord. 

Catelyn moved slightly, the crack of thunder sounded like a door opening. She opened her eyes to the dark bed chambers. She got a sudden feeling that one of the kids was in the room, slowly she sat up in the bed and scanned the room. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a small shadow by the door, Catelyn slipped out of bed wrapping her night clothes tighter around her. The cold stone floor almost froze her toes as she closed the space between herself and the child. When she got close enough to recognize that it was not one of her own. "Jon?"

Jon shifted on his feet, "I got scared of the storm." He spoke softly to make sure he did not wake his father.

"There is nothing to be scared of." Catelyn took Jon's small hand, at first he thought she was going to lead him out of their bed chambers but instead she led him to their bed. 

Catelyn let go of his hand and climbed into bed, she scooted as far to the middle of the bed, she nodded her head to Jon. He didn’t move, just stayed in his spot besides the bed. She sighed softly and gave him a soft smile. "It's alright, Jon..." 

Hesitantly he moved from his spot and climbed into the bed next to her. Catelyn waited until he layed down before covering them with the furs. She lay on her side toward Jon; softly she reached her hand up and brushed back his dark brown hair. "The storms are nothing to be afraid of; they are just the Gods way of watering the lands." 

"Why are they so loud?" Jon turned and looked over at her, he didn’t know why she was being so nice to him but he wasn’t going to question it. 

"Some stories say that it’s the Gods way of speaking to the lands." Catelyn looked down at him and smiled.

Jon returned the smile and snuggled closer to her. "Thank- you."

Catelyn leaned down and kissed his temple, "You are welcome. Just don't tell anyone" Jon smiled and nodded before closing his eyes.

She waited until he was asleep before closing her eyes. And that is how Ned found them that morning. His bastard son and his wife, huddled under the furs as the storm passed over the castle of Winterfell.


End file.
